Private party
by NellisTable
Summary: Big brother must protect the little brother from all evil. What if a situation arises, where big brother will have to pay a high price for saving younger brother?[Why the heck is not Daiya in character bar?]
1. Before

,,Daiya-sama! That your fucking brother really fucked it up." A member of our gang loudly and very rudely expressed about my little brother. ,,Watch your tongue, or I'll tear it out from your fuckin' mouth." His mouth snapped shut, but his anger eyes persisted . ,,That asshole touched my bike with his piece of crap and I have a big gash on it! I want to give him a lesson in his baby face." He pointed at his machine and I noticed a deep gash on the side. ,,Ya won't give lessons to anyone, only I can grant lessons. It's your bullshit, ya had to put on your fuckin' place. ",,This is my place! That fucking piece of shit! He put it next to me and I saw how it turned out!" He was angry and stomped furiously into the ground. ,,Hey! Boss!",,Daiya-Aniki! We need to talk to ya." Other two members went to me quickly. ,,Tss, they definitely have the same fucking problem." The problem I was about to forget. ,,There is a problem with your hilarious little brother. ",,What it is now? He scratched your lacquer?" I said glumly. My blood boiled in veins. _Your problems aren't interestin' me, but that ya throw your shits on my little bro, I'm strictly pissed off_.,,If only! I don't know how, but he took my rearview mirror when he manipulated with a pickaxe! Why did ya give him such a toy when he can't play with?!",,Hell yeah! If that baby can't play with his toys, so that he may return to kindergarten!" ,,I see that we have the same goal of our problems. Mondo-kun is quite considerably clumsy. If it was some bullshit, so I could let it be, but he pricks my back wheel and it's really too much. " ,, I want to pay for it, money or deeds!"

,,Gentlemen calm down! Surely, we can somehow solve it without violence."My attempt to calm was like I pouring oil on the fire. ,,Yeah! When it comes to some of us, we can solve it with violence, and just what goes on demented little brother, so immediately without violence and in THIS BULSHIT MAN! ",, Again! Slow down boy." I grabbed him by the shirt and squeezed tightly. ,, No one will speak about my brother, as ya did a moment ago. Otherwise, ya will know my anger. None of ya won't solve their problems with him, but only with me! Is that clear to everyone ?!" I screamed and murderously looked at them. They all took a step back. So far, none of them haven't seen me angry. ,,But I won't let go just that! I want my money or deeds. I don't care what of that. It won't be without consequences! ",,I agree with ya man!" ,,Yeah!"

_Gentlemen, ya pisses me off more and more, but the problem is Mondo. I won't let them to touch him. Only I can touch him._,,I'm goin' to deal with him. You'll choose how ya want to repay your loss carefully." I went to look for my inept brother._Why are ya doin' such problems, brother. I am tired for this shits._I found him hiding on a pile of spare parts. ,,What are ya doin' for trouble?" He winced and saw me. ,, Aniki, I ... I don't know what ya're talkin' about ... " ,,Mondo, don't try to lie or I'll give ya a lesson." _Don't make me hurt ya. Ya know that I don't have heart to hurt ya_. ,, I-I'm sorry. I don't know why..." ,,If somethin' happened, tell me. Ya can tell me anythin'." He smirked innocence. ,, Nothin' happened. Only…fuck I'm out. Blame that fuckin' school! Only tests and bullshits!" I felt the concern in his face. As an older brother I had to help him. ,,Hey, I will resolve it for ya, but ya will recover! Promise?!" Twice blinked at me and smiled gently. ,,I-I promise bro ... and thanks a lot."

_That's enough, I can't stand it_. I stepped closer to him and pulled him close. ,,Well, we'll see. How much I'll pay for your bullshit. I will take it from ya tomorrow. ",, O-Okay. Sorry about that." ,,Shh, shut up already." _I must kiss him_. I kissed him heavily on cheek. He didn't move. He held surprisingly. It made me very happy. ,,Be a good little bro, okay?! ",,Sure!" I let him go and he ran off somewhere. Back to solve problems. I went back to the place, which I left a few minutes ago. Now, there were waiting for me already four guys.,, Finally " ,,One more? What is it? Do ya have the same problem with my brother? ",,Ya guessed!" ,,Okay, spare me the details. Did ya agreed on the price of repairing your loss?" I sat on a wooden plank. ,,We agreed on total compensation decent price. You can decide who will repay. ",,Your cute little brother or..."_Or?_ ,,Our big boss himself." I didn't hesitate too long. It was my duty to repay for everything what he did. ,,I'll take it myself. So how much?" Before, I could touched my wallet from the back pocket of my pants, one of them grabbed me by chin and directed to his face.

,,Ya know Daiya-sama, you're in total attractive young man, so we agreed that ya could use it. " I swallowed hard. ,,Are ya kiddin'?",, Ya can refuse, so the same payment is for your little brother." ,,He is a virgin, isn't he? Inexperienced boy who waits for the first sex. We could gave it to him. At once. He wouldn't just forget on his first time." In my head ran the scene of mass rape of my little innocent brother. I couldn't allow. ,,Okay." I pulled away from his grasp and stood up. ,,All four. One night for all loss. No handcuffs, toys, cameras. Everythin' in one night. And nothin' gets out. It will be just between us. Agreed?" I handed them a hand to negotiate contracts. They all looked at each other, smiled slyly and one of them shook hands. ,,Agreed. Tonight at midnight. On this address ya will have room on your name. Don't be late." The grip was quite strong, but I didn't give it. He handed me a slip of paper with an address known motel. ,,We'll look forward to ya." They parted to their machines and disappeared from sight. I looked at the piece of paper, squeeze him and angrily put in his pocket.

_Shit, this is the day. Colective sex with some fuckers who wanted to rape my little brother. Son of a bitch, kill those fuckin' assholes._I took out my cell phone from his pocket. I dialed the number to my current girlfriend. ,,I can't make it tonight, I have an important job. ",,It's urgent." ,,So fuck of, if I am not good for ya!",,Well, shut the fuck up don' try to call me again.",,Bye biach!" Well, I was free again. _Finally, I was tired with this bitch. I should go home and get ready. Mentally. The main thing is don't let Mondo know anything . Otherwise,he would not let me out of the house._ I pointed it to his machine and then straight home.


	2. On the party

,,I'm leavin'." I announced. I put my leadership white coat on shoulders and stopped in front of a mirror.

,,It's almost midnight. Where are ya goin'? On a date?" _Ah. My beloved brother is afraid. How cute. I'd rather be here with ya, Mon-chan, but I have to pay for your protection._ I saw him how he was peeking out of the kitchen. He followed me.

,,Of course. Are ya interestin'?"

,,Why are ya takin' your coat? She doesn't trust ya? "_My little brother was, is and always will be very curious. But that's why I love him. Maybe too much._

,,It is cold outside. I'm not going to catch the flu and lay in bed a call for priest. "

I put shoes and I was ready to leave. However, my brother stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed.

,,Bro...please don't go. Can't ya just postpone it?" _Damn, ya have no idea how much I want to, but I can't._

,,Unfortunately I have to go. But don't worry. In an hour or two I'll be back and ya'll have me back to yourself."

I grabbed his messy hair.

,,B-But that is not what i mean! "His face was gentle red. _Do not make this face to me. Otherwise I would't control myself._

,,I know ya didn't mean it. Ya're tellin' it straight." I stepped near and hugged him.

,,B-But… I'm worried about ya. I don't want to lose ya. "_Ah. Mon-chan. Ya're such a silly. My little silly._

,,Just stay calm, ya will destroy everythin'. Calm down. Go to bed. I will be back in a short while. Now please excuse me, but I have to go." I stepped away from him.

,,Promise that ya'll be careful?"

,,Ya shoud promise me that, right?"

,,Promise between men?" _My Mon-chan is so adorable. Why now? I would take ya into a room and make ya feel really good._

,,Of course! Promise between men. I'll be careful. So bye!" At the rate I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and ran out into the cold winters toward my motorcycle.

10101010101010

I arrived at the meeting point. Abandoned parking area in front of the very known motel.

_So I hope this end soon._ I went in. Inside was the only woman in the middle age, maybe even older. She was snoring softly. I came to the table and twice tapped into rotten wood.

,,Em…hello? "Madam slid a hand from his face and slowly woke up.

,,What, what? "

,,Do not worry. I just ... I should have a room here. "

,,Name?!" she asked with a hoarse, but defiant tone.

,,Oowada." She opened a small drawer and pulled out a small envelope.

,,No bullshits here, or I'm calling the police!" She handed me an envelope in which was a small key with a number B5.

,,Don't worry, ma'am." I replied with a smile. Within 3 minutes, I found a door bearing the same name tag. _Sorry, brother._ I unlocked the room and walked unsteadily into the black room.

10101010101010

,,Finally! We thought you've screwed up in fear. "

,,That would be very uncomfortable for your brother."

,,That's our big boss. "

,,Of course, hidin' delightful brother behind himself his and bears all the trouble." Four different male voices, which I knew very well.

,,Come on gentlemen! Am I not enough for ya? I have more experience ... compared fucker such as you." My words seemed got mad my host. One behind me, grabbed both my wrists and forced me to bend over. Next one lifted my head.

,,Well well well. Boss getting a little annoyed." He chuckled and hit me in the chest. From my mouth squirted a few drops of saliva.

,, T-That is not what we agree..." The host laughed loudly. He grabbed my hair and pulled me.

,,Do not worry. When each of us fuck your ass, you'll be glad to leave by yourself. "

,,Stop messin' around"

,,We've waited long enough."

Their argument was laughable, but their actions anymore. They took of my pants to knees.

,,Do not try to bite. "He put the tip of his partially hardened dick to my lips I did not think twice. I licked my lips and slowly started licking the head. I felt his precum fluid.

_The taste is pretty sweet._

The tip of his cock was almost clean, so I rushed to the fun part. Its size was acceptable, so I did the first movement and put him all into my mouth.

,,Shit, your mouth fell so good... "He sighed.

I licked his erected cock quickly. Brutally held me by my hair and forced my head into a faster and more intensive sucking. Faster movements, his cock was getting bigger and piquing my gag reflex. I eased blows into my throat, but I was punished. He rammed his dick deep into my neck, holding my head in place for several seconds. If I had consumed anything, I would just threw it up.

,,Hey, ya are not alone here! "Another hand grabbed my hair and pulled me over.

I couldn't get to swallow the excess saliva. Into my mouth, someone tore his half-erect dick. I knew that when I started to fight back, it wouldn't end well. I started at an average speed sighing and adapted to the individual, to whom I gave so intimate service. Someone grabbed my wrist. I felt slimy sticky cock in my left hand.

,,Even your hand is nice." I squeezed and took the same rhythm in both jobs. The excess saliva ran down from the mouth that I couldn't manage to gobble up under the onslaught. Despite my over-work to satisfy all of my hosts, I looked up.

I couldn't see their faces, but the sighs of contentment suggested. I decided to smaller improvisation. I changed completely wet dick and focused on the last one. I licked the tip and swirl my tongue wandered over the soft leather to the end. Titillating I felt someone's hair. After the bottom side slowly came back on top. Without hesitation, he slipped it into mouth and began to gently suck. I felt like his cock throbbing, so he was very close to cum.

_I don't want to swallow_.

As if he was reading my thoughts. He yanked my hair and on the evidence of his dominance pressed my face into his crotch.

,,Ya're doin' quite well. "

_If I wasn't in such stupid position, I'd hit you to your face._ I choked my anger inside and looked up with stupid smile. After a silent here came the main thing.

,,On your knees and elbows slut."

_Keep you nicknames down or you'll have a blue eye._

I couldn't clean my chin with saliva and obeyed. I didn't realized that my pants were at knees. I had my knees wide apart, elbows together. Cold hands grabbed my hips and that someone's cold cock made his way into my untouched virgin entrance.

_Lub?_ I gasped loudly, and tears formed in my eyes.

,,So tight ... " His diatribes against my body were very sharp and strong. I choked on my own moans. Despite my utter displeasure in a submissive position, my cock throbbing painfully. I thought it would be easy to endure.

**The biggest mistake.**

Another cock scrambled into my mouth.

,,Ya're too loud. " One fucked my ass, another my mouth. Their speed was unbalanced and I didn't know where I should to pay more attention. Both of my most sensitive holes were teased by the rawest way. Suddenly they both stopped. They exchanged. Another cold cock pushed into me, someone thrust into verydeep. I couldn't moan back, because into my mouth was thrust another big dick. _Bigger one_.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw how the other two self-satisfying close to my face. My painful cock was on the verge of orgasm. Had enough strong thrust. Suddenly, the two left both my ass mouth turned me on my back and all masturbated on me. My hands were free, so I was able to satisfy myself.

_Just…few…moves._

I cum loudly on my chest. And my hosts followed me with loud sighs. Two of them cum on my chest, one cum on my face and the last one into my mouth. The taste, which clung to me in the mouth was disgusting. _Bitter and sticky._ Collective sighs of satisfaction were mixing together. I lay on the cold floor, exhausted with pain in ass and mouth, mainly in my throat. My host were loking at me, but I couldn't seen their faces.

,,Watch over your little bro, or be prepared for next round."

,,Next time we might not accept your deal and take your brother."

,,It was nice tonight with ya. I hope ya enjoy it too Daiya-sama. "

Their voices faded away. They left the room.

A few minutes later I was lying on the ground and wondering how I wipe myself out of the mix sticky and foul-smelling substance from my chest and face.

10101010101010


End file.
